sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Cave Caper/Transcript
(opens up on Priscilla) Priscilla: So, on behalf of the Flower Club Beautification Society, and that's us... (ladies laugh) Priscilla: We'd like to dedicate a fancy crystal chandelier to Town Hall. Callie: Why, that's mighty thoughtful of you, Priscilla. Toby: Yeah. Uh, where is it? Priscilla: Where's what? Peck: The fancy lights with the fancy name. Priscilla: You mean the chandelier? Oh, well. About that. We don't exactly have one. We were thinking Mr. Dillo could build it for us. (ladies laugh) Mr. Dillo: I'd be happy to, ladies. But, I don't have any crystals. Fancy rocks are kinda hard to find. (ladies sigh) Callie: I reckon we could ask Dirty Dan and Dusty to dig us up some. Peck: Good idea, sheriff. Miners are great at findin' rocks. (cuts outside the door) The Prairie Dogs: They're great at findin' rocks (cut to Dirty Dan and Dusty eating slop soup) Dirty Dan and Dusty: (laughs) Dirty Dan: You take the last biscuit, Dusty. Dusty: No, you take it, Dirty Dan. Dirty Dan: Go on, brother. It's yours. Dusty: No, brother. It's yours. (a bird takes the biscuit) Dirty Dan and Dusty: (laughs) It's his! (Callie and Peck come by) Callie: Howdy, partners. Dirty Dan: Well, howdy, sheriff. Dusty: Hiya, Peck. Hungry? We got some slop soup! Callie: No thanks, fellas. We're here to ask a favor. Peck: You two know where to find some crystals? Mr. Dillo's makin' a fancy chandelier for Town Hall. Dirty Dan: Sure. We done seen a heap of crystals in that cave over yonder. Dusty: Be happy to dig some up for you, sheriff. We love diggin'. Callie: Why, that'd be just dandy. Dirty Dan: We'll have 'em to you faster than you can say "Dirty Dusty diamonds". (laughs) Come on, brother. Peck: Thanks! Callie: See ya soon, fellers. (cut to the cave) Dirty Dan: Say, brother. You remember where we seen them crystals? Dusty: Sure do, brother. They were in the dark part of the cave. Dirty Dan: (laughs) Dusty, it's dark everywhere in the cave. It's a cave. Dusty: Oh, yeah. (points at another part of the cave) Hey, there's somethin' shiny down that a-way. Come on. (they find a part of the cave where there are crystals) Dusty: Hoo-wee! Just look at them crystals! Dirty Dan: Sheriff Callie's gonna love these. (a snoring sound plays) Dirty Dan: Uh, brother, did you hear that? Dusty: Hear what? Dirty Dan: That. Dusty: What is it? (the camera zooms to reveal a bat) Dirty Dan: I don't know, but it sure is big. Dusty: Yeah. Big and scary. Dirty Dan: I... think... it's... a... Dirty Dan and Dusty: Cave monster! (Dirty Dan and Dusty scream) (the bat continues snoring) (Dirty Dan and Dusty run out of the cave, panting) (cut to the outside of the cave) Dusty: Phew, that was close, brother. Dirty Dan: Sure was. But at least we escaped with our bag of crystals! Dusty: Dagnabbit, Dirty Dan. That's your hat! Dirty Dan: Shucks. Must've dropped the bag of crystals in the cave. Dusty: Aw, we promised Sheriff Callie we'd get her them crystals! (Dirty Dan and Dusty fall from the tree) Dirty Dan: Then, we gotta go back in there and get 'em. Dusty: Go back in? Oh... I don't know. Dirty Dan: Come on, brother. We're big, strong, tough miners, right? Dusty: Right! We're not a-scared of nothin'! (Song: I'm Not A-Scared of Nothin') Dirty Dan: Oh, I'm not a-scared of nothin' Dusty: And nothin' is scary to me Dirty Dan and Dusty: We're a couple of brave 'uns Brave as two fellers could be Dirty Dan: I'm not afraid of rocks Not afraid of trees I'm not afraid of bumble bees Oh, I'm not a-scared of nothin' Dusty: And nothin' is scary to me Dirty Dan and Dusty: We're a couple of brave 'uns Brave as two fellers could be Dusty: I'm not afraid of birds that fly or tweet Not afraid of my brother's stinky feet Pee-eew! Dirty Dan: Hey! Oh, I'm not a-scared of nothin' Dusty: And nothin' is scary to me Dirty Dan and Dusty: We're a couple of brave 'uns Brave as two fellers could be (in the cave, the bat is still snoring) Dirty Dan and Dusty: The monster! Bat: (stutters) A...m-m-m-monster? (Dirty Dan and Dusty scream) (bat screams) The Prairie Dogs: Those brothers are actin' Like big old scaredy cats That shadow ain't a monster It's just a little bat (cut to Priscilla) Priscilla: We'll hang the chandelier from this hook. You just need to hammer it in to the ceiling right there. Mr. Dillo: My, that's high. How about we just put it on the floor instead? (Peck and Callie come in) Callie: Don't be scared, Mr. Dillo. You can use this ladder. Peck: It's nice and safe. Mr. Dillo: Well, all right. Toby: Just don't look down! Mr. Dillo: Huh? What was that? (Mr. Dillo looks down, gasps, falls down the ladder) All: (screaming) Priscilla: Are you okay, Mr. Dillo? Toby: Looks like puttin' up a chandelier is gonna take a while. Peck: Speakin' of takin' a while, where are Dirty Dan and Dusty? They should be here by now. Callie: You're right. Maybe, we should go check up on 'em. Come on, Peck. (cut to Dirty Dan and Dusty) Dusty: Don't stop, brother! Dirty Dan: Keep running! I think we lost him. (bat squeaks) Dusty: No, we didn't! Ahh... Monster! Dirty Dan: Hide! (him and Dusty hide behind the crystals) We gotta get outta here brother. Even without them crystals. Dusty: I'm with you, brother! Dirty Dan: But, which way's out? Dusty: I know. It's the way with the rocks. And the darkness. Dirty Dan: That's every way, Dusty. Dusty: Oh, dagnabbit. (the bat, Dirty Dan, and Dusty scream) Dirty Dan and Dusty: Help! Help! (pauses) Of all the dirty, dusty luck. We lost the monster, but now, we're lost! (cut to Callie and Peck) Callie: Dirty Dan? Dusty? Are you in here? Peck: Look, sheriff! Crystals. Callie: Huh... that's Dirty Dan and Dusty's bag. They must be around here somewhere! (a bat flies by) Peck: Ah! What's that? Callie: There's nothin' to be scared of in here. Peck: (sees a bat fly around again) Except that! Was that a m-m-m-m-monster? Callie: Peck, you know there's no such thing as monsters. It's probably just a cave critter of some sort. Let's follow him and ask if he's seen our friends. Peck: There it is! (the bat flies again) Callie: It went that way! C'mon! (cut to another part of the cave) Bat: Please, cave monster! Callie: Cave monster? Bat: Don't eat me! Peck: (chuckles) Whoa. Settle down there, fella. We're not monsters. Callie: Yeah, we didn't mean to scare ya. We're nice and friendly. See? Bat: N-N-Nice and friendly? (sighs) That's what I would call a relief. And. by "relief", I mean I'm really happy you're not gonna eat me. I'm Batty Belfry by the way. Nice to meet you. Callie: Nice to meet you too, Batty. I'm Sheriff Callie. And this here's Deputy Peck. Peck: We're lookin' for our friends, Dirty Dan and Dusty. Have you seen 'em? They're dirty... and dusty. Batty: I'm afraid I haven't. But I did see two rather scary blue cave monsters with hats and snouts and... Peck: Those aren't cave monsters, Batty. Those are our friends. Batty: Your friends? (chuckles) My mistake. Callie: Happen to know where they are? Batty: Sorry, I was too busy flyin' for my life to see which way they went. Callie: Guess we gotta keep lookin'. Peck: But this cave's so dark, it'll take forever to find them, sheriff. Batty: Not if I help ya. My ears hear exceptionally well, and once I hear your friends, I can... (gasps) That's them. This way. Peck: Wow. He really does hear well. (cut to Dirty Dan and Dusty) Dirty Dan and Dusty: (panting) Dusty: This is the way out, brother. I just know it. (Dirty Dan and Dusty bump their noses) Dirty Dan and Dusty: Oh! Dusty: I'm sorry, brother. Dirty Dan: I'm super-duper sorry with a dirt clod on top. Batty: (squeaks) Dirty Dan: Uh, brother? (Batty continues squeaking) Dusty: It's the cave monster! And it's done brought all its cave monster friends! Dirty Dan: There's nowhere to run! Dusty: Quick! Pretend you're a rock, so they don't see us! Callie: I see them! Howdy, Dirty Dan. Howdy, Dusty. Dirty Dan: Sheriff! Thank goodness you're here! Dusty: There's a scary cave monster chasin' us, and... Dirty Dan: Oh! It's right behind you! Callie: (chuckles) Aw, fellas. That's just a shadow. Batty: My shadow. See? Dirty Dan: Huh? Dirty Dan and Dusty: Oh. Batty: I can make a bunny too. Look. (Dirty Dan and Dusty laugh) Dirty Dan: Well, I'll be. Dusty: A funny bunny! Callie: Fellas, meet our new friend, Batty Belfry. He helped us find you. Peck: Yep. And he's gonna help us get out of this cave too. Dirty Dan: Much obliged, Batty. Dusty: Yeah, thanks! Batty: Please, fellas, the pleasure's all mine. Now follow me. (Batty flies out of the cave) (cut to Priscilla's Flower Club) Batty: Finished! Light it up, Mr. Dillo! (Mr. Dillo lights up the chandelier) (townsfolk gasp in awe) Dirty Dan: We sure were lucky to meet a friend like you, Batty. Not only did you rescue us from that cave... Priscilla: You helped us hang those crystals on our beautiful chandelier. (Flower Club members giggle) Dusty: I can't believe we were scared of such a nice little fella. Callie: Guess you never know who will turn out to be a friend. Batty: Speakin' of friends, next time you're in the cave, you, uhh... wanna hang out? (everyone laughs) Callie: We'd love to hang out with you. The Prairie Dogs: They'd like to hang out with him (episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:C